Puppies and Guppies
Puppies and Guppies is the half of the first episode from the first season of ShapeTales in the House 'Plot ' Jimmy, Alvin, Julia, and Carla meet up with Ichatangle. Ichatangle has forgotten himself a new circle dog, which he has named Rooney. Alvin and Carla want to have Rooney, but Julia is not so sure about that. Ichatangle agrees with this, telling them that this is his dog. Fortunately, Ichatangle tells the rest of the group that his neighbors have more puppies that are looking for homes. Alvin and Carla are excited to hear that since they want their own puppies, but Jimmy tells them that puppies aren't cheap. Jimmy ask Ichatangle how much they'll cost, with Ichatangle answering that they're free to a good home. Alvin and Carla are excited to hear that puppies are free, but they inadvertently jump on top of Jimmy and cause Ichatangle to throw a stick that he had been holding. Rooney chases the stick into a trash can, pulling Ichatangle along with him. When Alvin and Carla both express their desire to have their own puppies, Jimmy tells them that neither of them have any puppy experience. Alvin and Carla get off of Jimmy as he then tells them that other than buying the puppies, they also have to pay for food shots and things like that. When Julia says that she has to go to work at Pa Square's shop, puppies that they're going to get. Jimmy still isn't certain that Alvin and Carla can actually do it, but Julia tells Jimmy that Pa will know what to do. Ichatangle ends up getting pulled all through town by Rooney while still in the trash can, causing mayhem to all of the shape citicens of the town. At Pa Square's shop, Alvin and Carla ask Pa if they could have a job so that they could buy puppy supplies. After Julia explains the situation to Pa, he decides to Alvin and Carla a chance to work at the store so that they can be able to buy the supplies necessary for the puppies they'll get. Meanwhile, Ichatangle still gets pulled around town by Rooney, eventually pulling up to the grass and right across the mud. Back at Jimmy and Alvin's house, Alvin and Carla are drawing pictures of the puppies that they're going to get. As they draw, Carla decides to call her puppy Palna, and Alvin decides to call his puppy Brain. Alvin and Carla sing a song about all the exciting things that they're going to do with their puppies. Meanwhile, Rooney pulls Ichatangle right into the home of Bob and Melvin, which leads to the duo getting chased around by Rooney. After Rooney and Ichatangle leave, Melvin says, "Intrusive." The next day, Alvin and Carla are ready to start their first day of work at Pa's shop. After learning their chores, being sweeping, mopping and dusting, Pa gives Alvin and Carla one more chore: care for his guppies by feeding them before they leave at 5:00 every day. Alvin and Carla soon get to work, but they eventually end up slacking off and playing instead. Because of that, they end up forgetting to feed the guppies before they leave, so Pa has to feed them himself. Soon, the week is up, and Pa asks Alvin and Carla to report to the front of the store. Once Alvin and Carla are at the counter, he asks them when they last fed his guppies. Carla mentions that Alvin did once, before Alvin adds that he offered them some water, but the guppies didn't want any. Pa then pulls out a stack of money and puts it on the table. Carla asks if it's puppy money, and Pa answers that it's the time amount they would need to buy puppy supplies. However, it's not the amount you earned. Instead, they've only earned a dollar. Carla is shocked to hear this, saying that it's nowhere near enough, and Alvin asks how they're going to get more puppy money. Fortunately, Pa tells them not to lose hope, saying that "This doesn't mean that you'll never get your own puppies, but I think it does prove that you're not ready to care of your own puppies." Pa then tells Alvin and Carla that he gave them the guppies to see if they could take care of them, before asking them how they did. Carla says "Not so good," before Alvin adds that he was a "bad guppy daddy." Pa then tells them that they could afford a fishbowl and fish supplies for a dollar, which catches Alvin and Carla's interest. Pa then shows them that the back of the fishbowl has a bible verse on it, which is Luke 16:10 - "Whoever can be trusted with very little can also be trusted with much, and whoever is dishonest with very little will also be dishonest with much". After that, Pa says, "And may I add, whoever can be trusted with guppies may one day be trusted with puppies." Alvin and Carla then start to admire the guppies in the fishbowl. Later, Jimmy meets up with Julia and thanks for coming. He then admits that he doesn't know if he can handle a "sad and disappointed Alvin and a sad and dissappointed Carla all by myself." Right after Jimmy says this is when Alvin and Carla happily come in while singing a reprise song. This time, they sing about their brand new guppies. After the song ends, Alvin ask if guppies eat fries, Jimmy tells him that they don't. After Alvin eats fries, the four start laughing. At that moment, they are interrupt by Ichatangle, who is still being pulled around by Rooney. Alvin says, "Why doesn't he just let go of the leash?" Characters *Jimmy Circle *Alvin Triangle *Pa Square *Carla Cylinder *Bob and Melvin Cylinder (Melvin only speaks) *The French Rectangles *Julia Trapezoid *Ichatangle *Rooney *Madame Rhombus (does not speak) Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things; **The first appearances of the redesigns of Jimmy, Alvin, Pa Square, Carla Cylinder, the French Rectangles, Madame Rhombus, and Julia. **The first appearance of Ichatangle and Rooney. **The first instance Alvin likes sardines. Category:Episodes